Expectations
by Toomanyloves08
Summary: Told to do this, do that, it's all about image, mind set and how you present yourself. Society has rules, and expectations. Jackie's expectations are high on her, and that they are not even her goals for life. Others expect so much, but what about her? Rated M. Review if you choose.


_Short stories that may or may not have plots, and that I have been wanting to post on here. Feel free to review or not, feel free to like or not, feel free to enjoy or not. Thank you._

_Expectations:_

What can one say when the stakes are always raised? If it is not being told to do one thing, it is being told to do the other. Rules, rules, rules. It's no wonder that history is constantly repeating itself, and rebellions are always forming. However, people don't like to hear that aspect, as selective hearing and selective knowledge is a common practice. How this applies to me, well it's obvious. From a young age I was a misunderstood girl who many wanted to take advantage of. They considered me wacky for a while, then I was considered weak and feeble, easily manipulated one could say. Then it became clear that I was just a female, expected to be such in society. Quiet, soft spoken, and not to amount to much. If I deviated from that, then it was clear that I was a feministic bitch, with ideals that were far from traditional, and was seen as nothing more than a "man-hating, out spoken, colorful, immature girl." Expectations were clear when it came to how I was seen. I was a glasses wearing brunette with medium length hair, a petite frame of a body, and luckily enough, brains to boot, unlike some I went to school with. I wanted more for myself, and didn't want to fit into the molds given to me by others, as expectations were placed either by teachers, society, bosses, or authority figures who thought they could restrict me with limitations on whatever they saw fit, from career choices, opportunities, imagination in my photographic, artistic endeavors. Personally, it was a laugh. They all were a fucking laugh.

Expectations were made to be raised, broken, remade, and re-imagined in so many lights that no one can possibly account for all the possibilities. Expectations were something I was supposed to set for myself, and that was it, not society, not males, not authorities, no one else. Maybe my parents when it came to school, but that was another topic for another discussion. Expectations were something I was to set on movies, love, sex, books, whatever the fuck I wanted in my personal life, and be excited when the things met or exceeded them, or sadly be let down when they didn't, then pick myself up and get over to find something new. It was how life went. It's why dates maybe didn't work, because I wanted a romantic moonlit dinner, and great sex right after, not a C-rated film that fuckin flopped, and a dick who thought flirting with every chick would go unnoticed. It's why I loved the book because it made me feel every emotion from sensual passion, to intimate love, and emotional trauma, and everything in-between, it made me angry, cry, laugh, and when I was done, I stepped back into a reality that I forgot I was a part of for a few days. The expectations I set, are mine, and mine alone, and no one else's. I shouldn't have to conform to anyone's. And I'm not asking anyone to conform to mine either.

I have been Wacky Jacky. Weak Jacky. Pathetic Jacky, and everything in-between. Now I just want to be me. I want no expectations. No one else to set up my life for me. It's my fucking life. If I have sex with who the fuck ever, whether through a one night stand, or a passionate night of intimate love, because I finally confess to the person, then so be it. It's my life. If I choose to be a business woman, photographer, graphic designer, web designer, illegal hacker, own my own business, what the fuck ever, it's my life. I choose what I want. Society doesn't choose, I do. I'm tired of the expectations, I'm tired of it all. This is me, and I am going to live my life how I choose.

(/\\)

Jackie finished typing up her small letter. She released a small sigh, the frustration, anger, and overwhelming emotion finally releasing from her body. She had been stressed about this for too long. Her job, her life, everything. So this resignation meant the world. Kendall looked over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips. She placed a small cup of hot cocoa on her desk. It surprised the brunette slightly, but Jackie gladly took the gesture, smiling back at her blonde friend.

"I'm proud of you." Was all Kendall said, giving her a small hug before leaving, the smile still on her lips. Jackie felt content looking at the screen. She hit the send button, before taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Me too." She agreed, getting up from where she sat walking out to join her friend, where they would enjoy some more cocoa, TV, and laughter over the fact they were now going to enjoy life however they wanted.

_End. _


End file.
